Guess who
by tkaa
Summary: This story is about the StrawHats being reunited with their old friend Vivi. Join them as they go through all new adventures with their old pal. R


**This is a story were Vivi returns to her dearest friends the Straw-Hats.**

She sat in her boat. Thinking. Would she be able to find them? Was it right to leave her kingdom? Will they accept her if she found the crew again? All these thoughts raced through her mind. When she had left Alabasta her best friend Kohza had came along with her. She was staring out at the sea her mind heavy with thoughts. But her train of thoughts was soon disrupted by Kohza.

"Vivi the tea is ready." He said as he came out with a tray with two cups of tea. "What's the matter Vivi?"

"What? Oh, nothing Kohza. Thank you." She said as she took her cup. "It's nothing, I'm just fine Koh-."

"I know you miss them." Kohza interrupted her. As he went to go sit with his dearest friend. "So, how are they like?"

Vivi smiled, she always liked to talk about her friends. "Well Luffy, the captain, is happy-go-lucky almost all the time. He could be happy on minute then blazing mad the next. And Nami, the navigator, loves money and she draws a really good map. She is mad and anoyed a lot but she can be really kind and caring also. Zoro, the swordsman, sleeps a lot even when it's cold out. He is a really good fighter, in fact he beat Mr.1. Sanji, the ships chief, is a really good cook, even better than the cooks in the palace I think. He loves to talk to girls and I mean a lot. Usopp, the ships marksman, has a very good aim and is really funny sometimes. Although he tells a lot of lies he is a really good person. Chopper is the ship's doctor, he is a talking reindeer with a blue nose who likes to listen to Usopp's tales. He is the best doctor I know." A smile was planted firmly on Vivi's face. Carue came and sat next to her. Kohza smiled as he saw the two remembering all their memories about the Straw-Hats. Thinking about how they saved their country.

Kohza walked back through the door to return his cup of tea allowing Vivi and Carue to think their happy thoughts. Then he walked to the other side of the boat. He started thinking to. How were they going to find them? The last they heard about the Straw-Hats was that they were at a marine base. Was he sure they were going to make it? Then he truned around as someone tapped his shoulder. It was Vivi with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Kohza." She said as she gave him a hug. "I do miss them. And you know I like to talk about them. Thank you."

Kohza just stood there still thinking. Then he returned the hug. "No problem Vivi. I like to her about them." He really did. They seemed like nice people plus they had saved their country. He hoped they would let him join their nakama. He was also happy to see Vivi have her beautiful smile on her face once again.

As they started to separate from their hug Kohza spotted an island. "Vivi there's an island I would say about 5 hours away. Do you want to go?" He said as he looked into Vivi's warm eyes.

"I guess, I think were running low on supplies." Vivi said as she turned towards the island. "Lets stop at a restaurant while were there too. It seems forever since we've been to a restaurant." Kohza went inside to go look and see what the island is called. It was called Rainbow Island. Then they set sail on their boat to Rainbow Island.

_Five Hours Later_

Vivi and Kohza went out to find supplies and a restaurant while Carue guarded their boat. They had first gone out to find a restaurant before they got supplies. Then they saw people running to a near by restaurant. One man ran into Vivi and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he held out a hand for Vivi to get up. She took it and he pulled her up. He stared into her questioning eyes.

"It's ok. But may I ask you something?" Vivi said as she dusted herself off. "Why is everybody running to that restaurant over there?"

"You haven't heard?" The man said. "Well people say that the Straw-Hats are in town. And I've heard that they're eating in that restaurant. And- Um Miss where are you going?" He said as he watched Vivi and Kohza running towrads the restaurant.

"To meet old friends!" Vivi yelled to the man as she waved bye. "Thank you!" When they reached the restaurant they had to push their way through many people, just to get to the door! So they had to continue to push their way through the ocean of people. But when they got near the counter of a bar Vivi heard a to familiar voice above the crowd.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A smile lit up on her face. She knew that voice and now it was her turn to yell. "LUFFY!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to the young lady yelling. Her arm was raised up high and her sleeve pulled down revealing an X on her arm. "AM I STILL YOUR NAKAMA!?" All the Straw-Hats had big smiles glowing on their faces as they truned towards the young princess.

"VIVI!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled all at the same time. Then they embraced her in a big group hug.

**Well that was chapter 1. Sorry if it's short but the chapters will get longer. Review or else! Just kidding review please**


End file.
